Serendipity
by The17thScripter
Summary: So, what happens when you get a bright idea for something you think will never happen, and dump it on the internet? Alot...as Kurt finds out. Ayase/OC Romance, rated M for language and potential...first fanfic so bare with me on errors and what not.
1. Selection

[Year: 2043

[4 years after the events of Phase 22

[Location: Tokyo Japan, loop 7

**{A/N: I may take a few liberties with name's and what not...not sure yet and oh yeah, I don't own Guilty Crown}**

**Chapter 1: Selection**

_***BOOM***_

_Kurt lifted his arms up temporarily to shield himself from the blast. Debris raining down on him, urging him to run and dodge falling bits of rubble. Looking around he found what he presumed to be the source of the blast, a building that had been partially leveled and was in flames. Rushing over, he could hear faint yelling from behind a large pile of rubble. He quickly began trying to remove the rubble, throwing some pieces, tilting other pieces over so they would roll away. He wasn't sure why he was doing this, hell he didn't even know why he was near such a dangerous place to begin with, but for some reason he knew that whoever it was yelling behind that rubble was hurt and important to him somehow. _

_He was almost through, the voice was clearer now, feminine, he continued to dig through the rubble with more fervor than before, he /knew/ that voice from somewhere, but he just couldn't remember. Just as he thought he was getting to the last of the rubble, there was another explosion, and his world went dark._

[-]

Kurt bolted upright in his bed, breathing heavily and in a cold sweat. His eyes darted around his room quickly and he felt himself relax slightly. "Damn it, what is with me and that dream lately?" he asked aloud to no one in particular. Sighing, he got out of bed and headed for the only bathroom in his small studio apartment. He looked at himself in the mirror upon entering the bathroom. His dark brown hair an unkempt mess, continuing to look himself over, he sighed. "Well...at least the acne's under control for once." he again commented to no one. turning to the shower, he turned on the water and undressed, hopping in and letting the steamy water run over his pale skinned, lanky body. He wasn't tall, about 5' 11, and not particularly muscular, not that he was chubby or anything, its just that having more muscle mass than brain mass wasn't high on his priority list.

He just stood there in the shower, lost in thought about the dream. _That's the third time this week, what the hell is wrong with me? Maybe its one of those tales of future events...or maybe...oh shit how long have I been in the shower?_ His thoughts were interrupted as he jumped out, shutting off the water and grabbing a towel, darting back to his bedroom. A quick glance at the clock revealed that he was in danger of being late. Quickly throwing on black jeans and a white t-shirt, he walked over to his desk and grabbed his wallet and phone. Finally headed towards the door, he grabbed a pair of dark-rimmed sunglasses and put them on. _Time to get to work._ His apartment was situated in a complex on the edge of an area known as Loop 7. It was the only place he could really afford after moving from the United States. His mind drifted back to the day he had first gotten the offer as he made his way towards the train station.

_Kurt sat in a small cubicle, typing away on an old keyboard. At the time he worked for a technical support firm in Baltimore. He had just recently graduated college and he was still working off some of his loans. He was just finishing up what seemed like the thousandth report on a case when his supervisor walked up to him. "Kurt, can I talk to you for a moment?" "Sure thing George, just let me..." a few more mouse clicks ensued, "...Done, okay so what's up?" George, the slightly overweight bearded supervisor adjusted his rimmed glasses. "Theres a man here looking for you, said something about your 'TERP' project idea or something like that, anyway he's in my office waiting for you." _

_Kurt simply nodded and headed to the aforementioned office. When he entered he saw a man with silver hair and odd markings on the side of his face. Not wanting to be rude he started to introduce himself. "Hello sir, I'm..." "Mr. Kurt Greenfield, yes I am aware of who you are, and I must say your TERP idea is very interesting, please sit." Kurt did as he was told, quickly noticing the uniform, and they began talking...which would eventually lead to an offer that Kurt took as his new job..._

_...that was 4 months ago..._

Kurt sighed as the scenery moved outside of the train, four months of the Japanese language, customs, and history later and here he was, on a train to a job that still seemed too good to be true.

[-]3 weeks prior[-]

"Bungi? What are you doing here?" A raven haired girl asked a familiar silver haired man. "Just visiting, Tsugumi, is Ayase home?" Tsugumi nodded, letting the man into the shared apartment. Just as he entered and the door shut behind him, the girl in question wheeled down a small ramp from what looked to be a kitchen. "Shinbungi? You certainly don't visit often..." she commented bluntly. Shinbungi only chuckled lightly to himself. "And you certainly haven't changed much...well I shall get straight to the reason why I'm here then. I'm here because there's a project getting underway that has to do with a former occupation of yours." "What? Endlave pilot? You do know I haven't piloted an Endlave in three years...not after what happened..." "I am aware of this of course, and I'm not asking you to pilot anything, not right away at least, but what I am asking you to do is to come on board as an advisor." Ayase thought to herself for a moment; "Why me though? I'm sure there are other pilots who could help." A slight smile found its way to Shinbungi's lips. "True, but no one has quite the varied experience you have or the skill."

"Even if that were true, I'm not just going to accept your offer without any details." she retorted, Tsugumi piped up; "Yeah! and I want these details too!" Shinbungi only held up a hand at the over eager raven haired girl. "I'm sorry Tsugumi, but this offer is for Ayase and Ayase only..." this caused both girls to just stare. "...Aya-nee only? But wherever she goes I go!" "In the past that has been true, yes, but I already have someone with a similar skill set to your own...so to be blunt I won't be needing you." Shinbungi let the statement settle in on the shocked faces in front of him. "N-not...need me? B-b-but..." Tsugumi was at a loss for words, she'd always been with Ayase in the past during...well everything. "What is this even about? What is so special about this project that requires someone other than Tsugumi?" Ayase asked, wheeling herself into the main living room where they were now sitting. "The exact details are classified until you accept, but I can tell you that this is a sort of goodwill project between us and the United States."

After hearing this, Ayase fell quiet, thinking to herself. She needed work, that much was certain, and while she hadn't piloted an Endlave in years, a personal vow of hers after her actions in Funeral Parlor, truth be told she wouldn't mind at least working with them again. Tsugumi was in an uproar. "So not only do you not need me! but you're telling me that its something secret I can't know about? And its a goodwill project with the Americans!?" Ayase sighed, Tsugumi was like a sister to her, and they always worked together on things like this...but maybe thats what was holding her back, Tsugumi already had a job as an assistant robotics teacher at one of the local academy's. She nodded to herself, her mind was made up. "Alright Shinbungi, I'll accept your offer."

This earned a confident smile from him and a stare from Tsugumi. "B-but Aya-nee!" "Relax Tsugumi, I'll be fine, besides you already have a job, and I need one..." Tsugumi just walked over and hugged her. "Are you sure? I could always..." "I'll be fine...don't worry." Ayase smiled at the raven haired girl, who nodded. "O-okay...if thats what you want." Shinbungi stood up, "Good, well I have other matters to attend to today, I will contact you with some details but your full briefing will have to wait until you start, three weeks from now." Ayase nodded and the man left.

[-]Present[-]

Kurt stepped off the train at a station on the outskirts of Tokyo, adjusting his sunglasses, he looked around a bit, just as he was about to wonder if maybe he got off at the wrong station, a man with a similar uniform to the one Shinbungi was wearing stepped up to him. "Are you Mr. Greenfield?" He asked, to which Kurt nodded. "Good, come with me." and without waiting for a response, he walked off towards what looked like a parking lot. Kurt shrugged and followed him. They indeed walked to a small parking lot, and there sat an idling black limo. The man opened the rear door and Kurt took it as a hint to get in. He sat down and looked around the interior of the limo as the man shut the door.

The limo pulled out of the parking lot and began its journey. Surprisingly, Kurt was by himself. They entered what appeared to be a highway of sorts and they traveled for a better part of an hour, finally arriving at a warehouse that for all intensive purposes, was in the middle of nowhere. They pulled around to the front of the building and the man let him out of the limo before escorting him inside. After going through some basic security checks like ID, metal detector, pat down, and the like, he was escorted to an elevator. Upon entering the elevator ascended three levels and let out at what looked like an observation platform. Stepping out he walked to a railing overlooking the current emptiness that was the warehouse, and his jaw hit the floor. "Holy shit this place is big..."

"I'm glad you like your new working environment, Mr. Greenfield." Came a voice that caused Kurt to whirl around to find a familiar silver haired man. "Wha? Oh its you Mr. Shinbungi...yeah I knew I said I was gonna need space but..." He turned back to the railing, "Damn..." "Yes...I figured since you're going to be building Endlave's...you'll need plenty of room to build and test them in secret..." "Right...remind me again why our respective governments picked me again?" "Because your simulations of the digital models you put on the internet were far more impressive than our current contractor could come up with." Shinbungi stated flatly, "Now, at the moment your 'team' consists of only one other person...a former pilot who will work with you as advisor and co-designer..." Kurt nodded. "Sounds alright...so when do I meet him?" this caused Shinbungi to chuckle. "Don't worry, it will be soon enough..." As if on cue the elevator dinged and opened.

Ayase wheeled herself out of the elevator to what looked like an observation platform. There she found two men looking at her, one she easily recognized as Shinbungi, but the other she did not. "Mr. Greenfield, meet Ayase Shinomiya, your advisor and co-designer." The other man just looked at her. "Hey!" she quipped "What are you looking at?!" "N-nothing...sorry..I was just...uh...nevermind..." The man seemed to nervously adjust his collar, Shinbungi chuckled; "Well I have other things I must attend to, I'll leave you two to get settled, you'll find that there is already a holo lab set up on the ground floor of the warehouse that you can use for the time being." "Wait! Aren't you going to brief me on what it is we're doing?" Ayase called after the leaving Shinbungi. "I'm sure Mr. Greenfield can bring you up to speed." Before should could ask anything else, the elevator shut and he was gone. "I hate it when he does that..." She grumbled.

**{A/N} So how was it? Next Chapter will be available soon ish...**

**-The17thScripter**


	2. Team

**Chapter 2: Team**

**{A/N Still Don't own Guilty Crown...}**

"So...you're the advisor Mr. Shinbungi told me about..." Kurt started off, trying to break the ice. "Yes...I'm Ayase..." "So...I apologize, I'm still new to the customs here...so that would be Ayase-san? right?" The girl nodded. "That is the formal title, yes...now, we might as well go check out that lab." she said, wheeling herself towards the elevator. Leaning forward and hitting a button to call it, he walked up next to her quietly, just standing there. _Well shit this is awkward...way to go Kurt...well at least she's cute and not some old man..wait WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING! BAD KURT BAD!_ The elevator dinged and he let her enter first, following behind her. "Kurt, is it?" "Yeah...just call me Kurt...Kurt-san just doesn't sound right to me..." "Okay, so do you always wear sunglasses inside?"

"Yeah...its a long story I don't really feel like sharing right now..." The elevator dinged and opened, signalling they were on the ground floor. Strangely alot of the security detail had left, only a few people at the door to guard. _Guess theres not much here to secure yet..._ were Kurt's thoughts as he walked along side Ayase. "Say...do you um...maybe want me to...erm...push?" He asked, trying not to sound awkward at the seemingly innocent question. "No." Came the immediate response. "I don't need help." He just looked at her. "You sure? I mean...you look like you could...YEOOWW!" he was cut off as she whirled her wheelchair into his shin. "What. the. hell. was that for?" He asked, massaging his lower leg. "I don't need help...do not offer it...clear?" _Yes Ma'am..._, outwardly all he said was; "Got it."

They entered the part of the ground floor that had been setup as a lab, in the center was an odd dome shaped device with a glass top. Along the left wall there was a row of empty server racks save for one server that wasn't even powered on, on the back wall where they had come in there was a counter with various tools and a small rack with what looked like headsets. Farther to the right were a couple of chairs that Kurt presumed were for controlling Endlaves, looking out into the dimly lit warehouse, he could make out what looked like an antenna array on the ceiling. "Wheres the light switch?" He asked aloud, looking over the counters. Ayase, meanwhile, had wheeled herself over to the chairs, looking over them, lost in thought over the many memories she had in a chair that was similar.

"So long..." she sighed, looking down to her useless legs. "So long since I've walked..." "Ayase-san!" Her thoughts were interrupted and she whirled around to find Kurt surrounded in what looked like a laser light show. "Kurt...what did you do?" her tone wasn't one of worry but rather of annoyance. "I don't know..I tapped the surface of this dome thing and it lit up like this!" "Its an ARHI..you don't have them where you're from?" "erh...no...Japan's much more ahead when it comes to tech than we are in the States..." she wheeled over and tapped on what looked like a gold ball, a large interface seeming to erupt into life in front of the two. "Oh...should've guess that...anyway lets see here...Modeling...ooh that'll be handy later...Physics Simulation...nice...Building Controls! Aha!" Kurt called as he tapped on the control, the main controls seeming to shrink and expand into various other displays and controls.

"Lets see here...ah..Lighting...hmm..." He tapped on the control and it brought up what looked like a slider. he 'grabbed' the slider and slid it up, lights in the warehouse suddenly brightening and turning on. While Kurt was busy acting like a kid on Christmas morning with the ARHI, she wheeled away to look at the warehouse as is lit up. She gasped... "Kurt...are you seeing this?" she looked back at him just in time to see his jaw hit the floor as he looked up from the ARHI. The warehouse wasn't big, it was HUGE. At least 2 miles long, a mile wide, and a half mile tall... "Damn...that Shinbungi doesn't play around...I knew this place was big but...wow..." "No he doesn't...I'll admit that he seems to have gone all out with this project..." Ayase agreed.

"So what is this project exaclty?" she turned around to face him fully. "Its simple really." He began, minimizing the interface to a small little ball on top of the dome. "We're going to design the next generation of Endlaves...only these units need to be stealthy and faster than the current generation Gauiter's and Jumeau's..." "What about Japan's current contract with the current developer?" Kurt shrugged. "I don't know...but both of our respective governments want in on this...and theres a handsome payout when we get done..." He reached over and grabbed the glowing ball, expanding the interface again. "We should probably get to work right away then..at least with initial concepts..."

"So..." he started, opening the 'Modeling' portion of the interface, but oddly enough it came up with an error. "Storage array not detected? what?" He looked at the error blankly. "Lets see...storage would be a server...server would be.." he looks to the rack and spots the lone, lifeless, server. "There.." Ayase wheeled over to the box and did the logical thing...pressed the power button, and the server did absolutely nothing. "Hmm...wonder if its plugged in?" Kurt thought aloud, walking over to the rack and accidentally tripping over a cable on the floor, falling face first and desperately trying to grab onto something to stop or slow his fall. Unfortunately that something was Ayase, and she was dragged out of her wheelchair, falling next to him on the floor in front of the rack.

***CRASH***

Kurt groaned...his back hurt...his front hurt...well nothing felt broken. He moved his hands in an attempt to get up but thats when he felt something odd. His skin registered something soft...and fleshy. Ayase moaned aloud...which caused Kurt to freeze...moving his head he looked to see exactly where his hand was...and to his horror it was on one of her breasts. He scrambled upright, blushing profusely. "I'm so sorry! sorry! sorry! sorry!" Ayase quickly realized her position and glared at Kurt. "How dare you! Touching me like that! Without permission while I'm on the floor! Why I oughta!"

"It was an accident! I swear! I was going to check the server and I tripped on something!"

"I'm sure...look could you leave the room for a bit? I don't exactly look graceful climbing into my wheelchair."

"Are you sure you don't want help?" Kurt asked again. "Yes...just leave...you've done enough already." Kurt sighed and walked out the door, shutting it enough so that it would look closed but leaving it open a crack. He wasn't usually a peeper...but something about this girl was interesting to him...he didn't know why...but her voice seemed...familiar. He watched as she pulled herself with her arms over to the wheelchair, which had rolled away during the accident. Propping herself on one arm, she reached for it, turning it around and beginning to pull herself into it, but it rolled away again under her off centered weight.

She fell again to the floor and thats when he had enough, angry or not, he wasn't about to let a woman struggle like that. He opened the door and walked towards her, she turned her head and saw him. "I thought I told you to leave?!" she said in an almost panic. He ignored her, grabbing the wheelchair and whirling it around to face her, reaching down and clamping the brakes on the wheels. He then marched right up to her, and, much to her protest, picked her up bridal style and set her in the chair. She glared at him. "I told you I didn't need any help." "And I call bull shit." She blinked at his sudden boldness. "What?" "You heard me. I may not know you that well but I can tell when people really need help but are either too embarrassed or proud to ask for it. Which one are you?"

Then she noticed something different about him. He was no longer wearing his sunglasses, as they had been shattered during the fall. His ice-blue eyes seemed to bore into her, cutting through every front and facade she had. "I-I don't know what you mean." She stuttered. _Damn what's wrong with me? Why can't I just tell him off like everybody else? _"Judging by that, I say you're too proud, now the question is why?" Kurt said calmly, however on the inside he was quite the opposite of calm. _What the hell am I doing? Since when did I become a shrink? She really looks cute though...damnit...its like I have a crush on her...NONONONO bad Kurt BAD!_ "Look...Its just...I don't like being pitied, okay! Everybody sees the girl in the wheelchair and offers to help because they feel bad! I'm sick of it! I can take care of myself just as well as someone with working legs! I. Don't. Need. Help." She vented, she wasn't sure why to him, but at the moment she didn't care.

"Thats it?" he just chuckled, which caused her to stop mid rant. "What? What are you laughing at?" "Nothing...well thats actually a lie but maybe I'll tell you later...anyway I have a server to get working...care to tag along?" She just stared, why, no how could this man get under her skin and just...disarm her like that? He just started walking off towards the rack on the wall, she watched as he looked over the counter and grabbed a couple of tools. She watched as he walked over to the rack and slid the server out, popping off its upper case.

Kurt looked inside the machine and found what he was looking for, the power supply wasn't properly screwed in, he picked up a screw driver and began adjusting the component. But the screwdriver slipped out of his hand and fell to the floor, rolling across the floor only to be stopped by Ayase's wheelchair. She leaned down and picked up the tool. "Need this?" she smirked as she wheeled over and handed the tool to him. "Decided to help eh?" "Well we are a team apparently...besides your different..."

**{A/N So this one's a tad shorter...but I'll keep writing...review 'n stuff!}**

**-The17thScripter **


	3. Feelings Unconfirmed

**Chapter 3: Feelings unconfirmed**

**{A/N Still don't own Guilty Crown...on with the show!}**

Ayase returned to her apartment, tired. They had worked for the better part of the night, finally getting the damn server working and started on a basic model. It wasn't much...they basically took an existing model of the Gautier and made a lot of notes. Kurt had offered to walk her home, an offer she outright refused. What was interesting was his glasses...

_ "So why do you hide your eyes?" Ayase asked, sipping from a glass of tea that she had prepared during a break. "I don't know...I used to get picked on alot because my eyes were weird...so I just started wearing sunglasses all the time back when I was a little kid...its just a habit that stuck." He shrugged, Ayase was amazed at his behaviour, one moment, he could be logical and level headed and the next he could be an average teenager turned twenty one. "I see..." was her only comment._

Ayase shook her head and leaned over to open the door but it opened by itself to reveal a very worried looking Tsugumi. "Aya-nee!" Ayase found herself being hugged and dragged into the apartment. "Do you have any idea what time it is! I was worried sick!" "Its only 3:30 Tsugu..." "IN THE MORNING! Not to mention you didn't answer my calls." "Sorry...I was busy with the new job." Tsugumi frowned. "O-okay...so how is said new job?" "Well the team I'm on is small at the moment. All we did was do some brainstorming." She sighed, leaning back into her wheelchair, truth be told she just wanted to get some sleep. She looked at Tsugumi and frowned at the girl who was smiling like an idiot.

…

"What?"

...

"What's his naaame..." She asked in an all too evil tone.

"TSUGUMI!" Ayase roared, "Just because I start a new job on a small team does not mean I am crushing on someone." The raven haired girl only continued to smile evilly, "Aya-nee I can read you like a book...but its late...so you can just tell me in the morning." _Fuck my life..._

Kurt dragged himself into his apartment, shutting the door behind him. He went to his bedroom and collapsed face first onto the bed. "Why did the 'team' just have to be the two of us to start?" he mumbled into the mattress. Thoughts of the chestnut haired girl began drifting through his mind against his will. _Why does this happen to me? WHY! _he screamed in his mind. He wasn't going to admit to himself that he was developing a crush on Ayase, but she was cute. He flipped himself over and stared at the ceiling. "And what got into me earlier?" He asked aloud to no one. "Since when do I take initiative like _that_?" His minded drifted over the thoughts of his actions from earlier until eventually he fell asleep.

[-]The Next Morning[-]

"Aya-nee! Time to wake up!" Tsugumi sang as she danced into her friends bedroom. Ayase groaned and threw the covers over her head. "5 more minutes..." "Nee..sorry, but I just thought you'd like to wake up, seeing as its almost noon. At this Ayase immediately pushed herself upright in her bed, blowing a stray hair out of her face. "Its noon!" she said in a panic. Tsugumi just giggled, "mhmm...Shinbungi called and said you and your _partner_ can take Saturday's off." _Oh thats right...we started on a Friday...wait a minute..._ "Partner? Oh hell..." Ayase let herself fall back onto the bed. Tsugumi only smiled evilly.

Kurt bolted upright in his bed, once again in a cold sweat thanks to the dream. "Damn..." was all he could get out before his phone started buzzing on his nightstand. Quickly running his hand through his hair he grabbed the phone and flipped it open. "Hello?" "Ah, Mr. Greenfield, how are you this afternoon?" Shinbungi said, adjusting his glasses on the video feed. "Afternoon? crap I'm late for work aren't I, Look I can..." "There's no need for an explanation, you're not in trouble if thats what your worried about. I'm only calling to remind you that you and your partner can take Saturdays off if you wish." "Thats good...wait did you say 'partner'?" Shinbungi chuckled, "There have been a slight change of plans, after I checked in on your work last night after you left. Your collective notes are very good and as a result me and my superiors have decided to elevate you and Ms. Shinomiya to the same rank of Project Leader, you now have free ability to hire who you wish."

Kurt just blinked at the man on the display. "Thank you sir...I'm really at a loss for words right now." "You're quite welcome, now I have things to attend to, have a nice day." And with that he hung up. Kurt shut the phone and flopped back onto his pillows, staring at the ceiling of his apartment. "Project Leader...damn I love this job already..." He thought aloud, seeing as that was the beauty to living by himself. He dragged himself out of bed and ran through his morning routine, stopping at the kitchen to make some breakfast. He had a wonderful meal of bacon and eggs cooking when his doorbell rang. Shrugging to himself he shut off the stove top and walked up to the door, grabbing a pair of sunglasses from the table as he did. Slipping on the sunglasses he opened the door.

"Ayase-san? What are you doing here?" He blinked behind his sunglasses at his 'partner' in the doorway. "I thought I'd stop by to make sure you knew we had the day off." "Thanks, but I already got a call from Shinbungi...well since you're here you might as well come in." He opened the door wider and motioned for her to enter, which she did. He pointed to the left. "Over there's the living room, I'm just finishing up making breakfast, you hungry?" She sniffed the air. "I can smell that, I wouldn't mind some eggs scrambled." He nodded and darted back into the kitchen to finish up and add to the meal.

Ayase wheeled herself to the left as he instructed and entered the living room. It wasn't much to look at really, white walls with a widescreen TV mounted on the farthest wall, in front of the TV was a table, black leather sofa, and a black leather chair. Fortunately for her his apartment was all one level so she didn't have to worry about negotiating stairs with her wheelchair. She wheeled herself over and half pushed, half crawled out of the wheelchair and onto the sofa. "Breakfast is served!" Kurt called as he walked in the room balancing two trays on his hands. "I see you made yourself at home, and I do believe you order eggs scrambled." He smirked, handing her one of the trays and sitting next to her on the sofa with his own.

"I must say your apartment is...simpler than I expected, and cleaner." She commented, picking up a fork and beginning to eat her eggs, to her surprise there was a cup of tea on the tray as well. "Yeah, I like to break the stereotype for guys when it comes to living on my own. Speaking of which how exactly did you find me? I don't think I told you where I lived." Ayase finished a mouthful of eggs and shook her head. "You didn't, my roommate is a hacker by trade and she found you, much to my displeasure." She said with a slightly angry tone, but suddenly her demeanor changed. "Nee, Kurt?" "Yes?" "Where did you learn to cook?" "My mother taught me, why?" "Because these eggs are really good..." She trailed off and blushed, though she wasn't sure why.

Kurt blushed slightly himself, _she's really cute when she blushes like that...oh why do I bother fighting it anymore._ He grumbled internally. "So, this roommate of yours is a hacker correct?" Ayase nodded, taking another bite of eggs. "Yeah, why?" "Well Shinbungi said we've been promoted to Project Leaders and we can hire anyone we want, and as much as I would like to build the servers myself I'll probably be too busy so..." Ayase's eye's bugged out. "You wan't to hire my roommate?" "Is that a problem?" "Yes!" she practically shouted. Kurt looked at her with a questioning look. "Why?" "Well...uu uhm...you see...uh..." Come to think of it why would hiring Tsugumi be a problem? Other than the obvious teasing that would ensue. _Damnit what is wrong with me?_ She thought to herself. "Ayase-san? Are you alright?" Kurt asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Hmm? Oh I'm fine...its just...well both of us have the ability to hire people now, right?" Kurt nodded. "Then I'll handle it..." "Okay, I guess that makes sense, seeing as she is your roommate after all."

The two continued their breakfast, talking about various idle topics, once they finished Kurt took the trays back to his kitchen. "So, Ayase-san? What do you want to do today?" Ayase blinked; "Huh?" "Well you did come all this way, I figured I shouldn't let you go un-entertained, so what do you want to do?" _Is he asking me out on a date? _Ayase thought to herself while Kurt thought something similar. _Did I just ask her out for a date?_ There was an awkward silence for a moment, both parties blushing madly. "Well...there's a festival going on downtown..." Ayase finally said. "Then that is where we shall go." Kurt said, walking up behind her. Startled, she tried to twist her neck at what he was doing. "Kurt? What are you? WAIT WOOAH!" she suddenly felt herself being picked up by him and placed in her wheelchair.

"I would've asked, but you would've said no and then I would've done it anyway." He stated bluntly. She wheeled herself around and just looked at him. "You should learn to ask anyway...at least give me some warning..." she mumbled. He chuckled and quickly darted into his bedroom, grabbing his things. They exited the apartment together and descended to the streets via elevator. They journeyed on foot towards the festival, Kurt pushing Ayase after much protest from the girl. They spent the remainder of the day and well into the night there, enjoying all the activities, sights, and smells the festival had to offer. Despite her initial protest to being pushed, Ayase found she enjoyed being with Kurt far more than she expected. He was odd, comical and awkward one moment, serious and caring the next. Kurt too was enjoying her company, the way she would blush whenever he would help her, her laugh at some of his antics during the festival. By the time he took her home that evening, both parties could feel an emotion beginning to take hold that neither was sure they wanted to admit to the other yet...

...they were in love...

**{A/N}**

**The17thScripter: Wow...this story is coming along nicely**

**Kurt: Indeed**

**Ayase: ...festival? Really?**

**The17thScripter: What? I thought it was good idea...**

**-Ayase stands up and kicks Scripter, who doubles over-**

**The17thScripter: OWWW! HOW CAN YOU EVEN DO THAT?!**

**Ayase: Were Out of Character in a dialogue YOU put in here...I can do what I want...**

**Kurt: She has a point...**

**The17thScripter: Until next time...rate, review, etc...oww...**

**Ayase: Oh toughen up...**

**{A/N}**


	4. Theory

**Chapter 4: Theory**

**{A/N Nope...still don't own Guilty Crown}**

[-]Undisclosed Location[-]

"So, you're sure the're up to something? Lieutenant?" An important looking man in a dark room asked a lanky officer in front of him. "Yes sir, and it appears that the Americans are involved as well, I do believe that they are developing some new weapon in a warehouse on the edge of Tokyo." The officer replied. "Hmm...very good, continue your assignment but do not interfere yet, let things develop to see if this is truly something we should be worried about."

[-]Dream[-]

_Ayase moaned in her bed, breathing heavily. A hand ran gently up her stomach, sending shivers down her spine, earning yet another moan. The owner of the hand lay next to her, gazing lovingly at her with ice blue eyes. She could feel herself becoming aroused quickly. "Kurt..." she moaned, rolling over slightly to pull him into an embrace. Leaning forward, the distance between their lips closed, and just as they were about to make contact..._

***BEEP BEEP BEEP***

Ayase suddenly pushed herself upright in bed, groaning she grabbed the alarm clock and threw it against the wall, breaking it and more importantly shutting it up. She looked at her bed, which was a wreck, indicating she had been twisting a lot in her sleep. She could feel a certain damp area between her legs and she groaned again. _What the hell is with me? Dreaming about him? Am I really in love with him? _Her mind buzzed in thought, though it was soon interrupted when Tsugumi barreled in the room. "Aya-nee?!" The girl looked around having heard the crash of the clock, which she quickly spotted on the floor. "Aya-nee...thats the fifth one this month..." "Sorry." was the only response Ayase could manage.

Kurt bolted upright at his own alarm, sighing he shut it off and climbed out of bed. For once he was disappointed about waking up from his dream, unknowingly having had a similar dream to Ayase's and not his usual nightmare. Grumbling he once again ran through his morning routine, grabbing his sunglasses and heading out the door to work. His thoughts were abuzz during the commute. _Why a dream like that? Am I really in love with her? Does she feel the same? Should I tell her? Would she understand? _He sighed, he never really believed in love at first sight, but this girl, Ayase, she was different.

"Good Morning Ayase-san!" "Morning Kurt." They greeted each other as they arrived at the warehouse at about the same time. "Kurt, I would like you to meet Tsugumi, my roommate." Ayase motioned towards the purple haired girl with cat ears behind her. "Hello!" The girl greeted him. "Pleasure to meet you, Tsugumi-san, name's Kurt...did Ayase-san brief you on everything?" Tsugumi nodded. "Yep! So where will I be working?" Kurt motioned towards the entrance of the warehouse, "Right this way."

Ayase smiled, Tsugumi was absolutely in love with her new job, and Kurt said she was free to get exactly what she thought they would need for the project. Ayase chuckled to herself, Tsugumi's eyes had lit up with delight when he said that. And more importantly she was behaving herself, under the punishment of a missing coffee maker. "Everything alright, Ayase-san?" Kurt asked, temporarily stopping his work with the holographic model they had before them. "Hmm? Oh its nothing, I was just thinking about how Tsugumi seems to be enjoying her new job." At that she motioned to the girl who seemed to buzz around the server rack.

Kurt looked back at her. "Yes she certainly does, and that's good, I'd hate to hire somebody who hates their job, wouldn't you agree, Ayase-san?" She nodded. "Yes...and you can drop the '-san' for both of us, its getting a little awkward." Kurt blinked and shrugged. "Okay...so as I was saying." He span the model around so that its front was facing them. "In order to add to the stealthiness of the unit, it would need to be drastically smaller than the current generations." Ayase looked at him with a slightly arched eyebrow. "Smaller? But what about room for armaments and ammunition?" "Well I was thinking about that, a stealth unit like this wouldn't necessarily have much in the way of built in weaponry, rather it would probably carry something akin to a sniper rifle or machine gun of some type."

"I guess that could work, but it should still have something built in, in case the weapon gets knocked away or damaged." Ayase countered, "And also what about armor? Smaller would mean less surface area for armor plating to attach to." "Then we imbed the armor into the units hull." Kurt smiled and just looked at her through his sunglasses. "Hmm...I guess that could work, but, like I said it should still have an onboard weapon of some kind." Kurt was about to answer when Tsugumi walked up to him. "Nee...Kurt?" "Hmm? Yes what is it?" "I need to take the ARHI offline for a bit 'cause of some work I'm doing on the servers..." Kurt nodded, reaching over to a small floating panel and saving the model. "Alright, I was just about to suggest we take a break anyway, care to join me Ayase?" Ayase nodded. "Sure, you go on ahead, I'll be right there."

Kurt nodded and walked off towards the makeshift break room they had set up. "You are so in love with him." Tsugumi giggled. "I. Am. Not." Ayase stammered, which only caused Tsugumi to giggle more, much to Ayase's disappointment. "Yes you are! I can see it in the way you look at him!" Tsugumi giggle once more and bounded back off to the server rack, not giving her friend a chance to respond. Ayase grumbled incoherently to herself and wheeled her way to the break room.

When Ayase entered the break room, she found herself presented with a steaming cup of tea. "Its like you read my mind or something." "Well I remembered how you made yourself tea the other day and I decided I'd save you the trouble." Kurt smiled as she took the cup and sipped it. "Thanks." They sat there quietly for a while, giving there taxed minds a break. "Kurt, why do you still where those sunglasses?" "Why not? I told you already that I..." Kurt started to counter but was cut off. "I know what you said, but its just me and Tsugumi here...besides, I think your eyes look nice." She blushed at the later statement, Kurt did as well. "Alright...I guess if you want me to." He slid the dark rimmed shades off and slipped them in his pocket.

_She really looks cute like that, and her outfit is helping._ Ayase had worn a simple white button down shirt but had left the top two buttons undone. She was also wearing a simple pair of black pants along with simple shoes. "Kurt? What are you looking at?" The girl in question asked. "Huh? What? Oh...nothing..." He lied. "So...anyway I was thinking about what you said as far as the unit needing something on board." _Smooth Kurt...change the subject off of her sexy outfit...damnit! FOCUS!_ "Oh?" She asked, tilting her head to the side slightly. "Yeah, why not a sword?" "Sword? ...well I guess that could work." Ayase pondered, her thoughts drifting back to thoughts of times long ago.

More specifically Shu and Inori, Shu would always use Inori's void, which was a large sword, and she had personally witnessed him destroy many an endlave with it. "Ayase? Hello?" Kurt asked, waving a hand in front of her face. "What?" "You keep spacing out on me, you sure you're alright?" "Yeah...I was just thinking, a sword could work, but the proportions will be a challenge." She pointed out. "True...but were on break while Tsugumi does whatever it is shes doing, so..." Ayase caught on and sipped her tea again. "So, Kurt, why did you move to Japan? From what you've told me you had a decent life back in America, why leave your home and battle through cultural and language barriers?" It was a heartfelt question that for some reason had been eating at her, and she wanted it answered.

Kurt went quiet for a moment before answering. "Well, I guess I just sorta knew I had to come here, you know, one of those gut feelings you get that you just know you have to follow." He chuckled; "It's funny, you know? All of this," he motioned to the warehouse with his arms, "All it took was a simple yes or no, and I said yes...so here I am." Ayase just looked at him, it wasn't exactly the answer she was looking for. He had uprooted his normal life, moved away from friends and family, on a whim and gut feeling. "Thats...not quite the answer I expected." She answered truthfully. Kurt looked at her, and their eyes made contact. "And what were you expecting? Ms. Shinomiya?" "Well to be honest I was expecting you came here because you hated your job or wanted money or something."

Kurt smiled, and it seemed to replicate into his eyes, making her smile as well. "But to be honest, I'm glad you moved here why you did, thats one of things I like about you, you're different than most." She could feel her cheeks heating up quickly, and a blush was already beginning to betray his own cheeks. He kneeled down and looked at her. "Well to be honest, you certainly have changed rapidly, Ayase." He began. "You're not the same girl who wheeled me in the shin for offering her help a couple of days ago." "You certainly didn't give me much chance after that to protest." She countered, her heart starting to beat faster. "True, but you betrayed yourself the other times, the first time I picked you up you resisted, the other times you did not."

Her blush deepened, he was right, she hadn't, in fact she was starting to enjoy being picked up by him. "And you, with your glasses, I bet any other girl you would have said no to a request to take them off, but for me you said yes, why?" He paused, she had him there. "Well...like you said, you're different than most of the girls I met, most girls would've simply giggled and accepted help, you rammed my shinhelp instead." "So you like me?" Ayase asked, moving her face closer, there was a part of her screaming that this was wrong, that she barely knew him. "Yes, very much so, do you like me as well?" His own mind was yelling at him not to rush into things, but he wasn't listening. "Yes, Mr. Greenfield, I do like you, alot more than I probably should...but at the moment..." She didn't finish, she just threw her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer.

And her lips made contact with his, tenderly, passionately, kissing him. Her heart was beating extremely rapidly, her cheeks felt on fire, but she didn't care, she was in love with him and she knew it. Despite not knowing him all that well, or that long, there was just something off about him that she liked. He could feel her tongue dancing and begging for entry, and he obliged, opening his mouth and allowing her entry. The sensation of their tongues caressing made their already fast-beating hearts flutter. He loved her, he knew that this was probably rushing things, that his more level-headed side was telling him that he was throwing his heart away for a girl he barely knew, but he didn't listen.

They finally broke apart after what seemed like an eternity. Both of them blushing like idiots. "So...define 'like'..." Kurt stated with a slight smirk. "Oh...I'm not sure like is the right word...more like..." Another voice entered the conversation. "Love." Kurt and Ayase froze, turning their heads towards the owner of the voice, who was standing in the door with the largest grin on her face.

**{A/N}**

**The17thScripter: What a twist! I don't care if its a rushed relationship!**

**Kurt: ahem...**

**The17thScripter: Yes?**

**Kurt: Not that I'm not enjoying this...but you may wish to start running...**

**The17thScripter: And why is that?**

**Ayase: Because as I stated last chapter, were out of character, and I can do what I want...**

**-Scripter Blanches and bolts out the door, shouting-**

**The17thScripter: Rate! Review! Save me! **

**{A/N}**


	5. Love

**Chapter 5: Love**

**{A/N I don't own Guilty Crown...but I'll write anyway...remember to rate and review!}**

Ayase was both flustered and furious. "Tsugumi!" She seethed, but the girl simply giggled and darted back out of the room. Ayase was about to wheel after her, but Kurt laid a hand on her shoulder. "Let her go, don't worry, we can see what she knows later." Ayase sighed and turned back to him. "Look, Kurt I..." "Its okay, Ayase, I understand if you're still feeling reserved about this. Truth be told so am I." Ayase nodded. "Yeah...I might have acted a little...boldly, I..." _couldn't help myself_ is what she wanted to say, but she trailed off and simply blushed again.

Kurt smiled. "Well we should probably get back to work, seeing as Tsugumi is probably done." Ayase nodded. "Yeah...and thank you." she smiled, looking up at him as he stood up. "Oh? What for?" He asked, moving behind her and beginning to push her out. "For being my first kiss." Kurt didn't look, but he knew she was probably beet red. "You're quite welcome, and if its any consolation, you were my first as well." He smiled and they exited the room. The rest of the day went mostly without incident. Well, other than Tsugumi persistently teasing the two. The work day ended soon enough and the trio parted.

During the train ride home, Kurt lost himself in thought over the days events. _We...kissed...we actually...kissed...we...wow...her lips tasted sweet...almost like candy..._ Kurt smiled to himself for a moment but quickly frowned when a new question popped into his head. _Where do I go from here?_

It was a question that was bothering Ayase as well, _Am I really falling in love again? After what happened with Gai...am I ready for something like this?_ Tsugumi looked to her friend and shook her head. "Aya-nee, you're spacing out again." "Wha?...I am not!" Ayase grumbled as the raven haired girl chuckled to herself. "You know I am happy for you." Tsugumi said suddenly, earning an odd look from Ayase. "Eh?" "Well...its been so long since you even considered a relationship...and when Shu moved last year...well, you had me worried." "What? There was never anything between me and Shu..." Ayase countered back,_ ...besides, his heart was already taken...maybe it is time I move on._

"Well whatever happens...happens..." Kurt mused aloud as he entered his apartment. He had come to terms with the fact that he'd fallen for Ayase, now he just hoped she truly returned the feelings. _Maybe I should ask her out again this weekend? Yeah... maybe something simple, like a picnic or something in one of the local parks._ His phone ringing snapped him out of his thoughts for the second time and he quickly fumbled around his pocket looking for the device. Grabbing it he opened it and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Kurt? Its Ayase..."

"Ah, Ayase! Something I can do for you?"

"Well...I was...uh...wondering if...maybe..."

"...I had any plans this weekend?"

He chuckled quietly to himself, picturing her cute blush.

"Uuhm...yeah, so do you?"

"No, you want to do something, like say...a picnic in one of the parks?"

"Sure! I mean...uh...yeah that sounds good.."

_Tsugumi must be nearby,_ Kurt thought to himself.

"Okay then, We can leave after work on Friday if that sounds okay with you."

"Works for me, well I should get going..."

"Yeah, me too, busy day tomorrow!"

"Yeah...and Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"...thankyou..."

"You welcome."

Kurt smiled again as he hung up the phone. _Yeah...I think she does return the feelings..._

[-]

***BEEP BEEP BEEP***

…

***CRASH***

Tsugumi shook her head, she was going to have to bolt the next one down to the table. "Come on...need to get to work, and your lover..." she giggled as she let the last word sink in on her friend, who blushed and growled. Tsugumi giggled again and helped her flustered friend get ready for the day. "So...any plans this weekend?" Tsugumi asked in her usual teasing tone. "Yes...and they don't involve you following me, got it?" Tsugumi frowned. "Fine..."

[-]Undisclosed location[-]

"Report, Lieutenant." The same man barked to the officer before him. "Sir, it appears that there are very few people working on the project, which my sources tell has to do with Endlaves." "Endlaves? Not exactly a new concept." "No sir, but I have a hunch that there is something different about the research going on here, but I'll need more time." The man nodded. "Very well, but time is of the essence, if there is a potential we could use whatever it is they're developing for our cause, we need to know about it soon." The officer nodded and saluted before quickly exiting the office.

[-]Warehouse, Friday evening[-]

"No no, that won't do.." Kurt grumbled as a holographic display slowly span a display of a sword around. "The blade's to wide." He reached forward and 'grabbed' the sword, molding it to be narrower and slightly longer. "Eh? Wouldn't a blade that thin have a shatter hazard?" Ayase pointed out. "Hmm...not if use something strong enough, or temper the blade properly..." "Yes, that could work, now where would it be stored?" Ayase asked, tapping on a few floating controls and materializing a display of their current model. "I've been thinking about that, maybe a holster of sorts on the left or right arms would do, it would keep the back free for mission specific equipment." Kurt suggested, pulling over the model and 'forming' a contraption on one of the arms.

"Mission specific?" "Like..erm...well if its recon, then it will probably be equipped with a sniper of sorts, or if its infiltration, a silenced submachine gun." Ayase nodded. "I guess that makes sense, hmm...I was thinking about the stealth systems of the unit." She taps a few buttons, and the display changes to the back of the unit. "If we add heat sinks here and here." she points to exhaust vents; "We could really cut back on heat emissions." Kurt smiled. "I was thinking the same thing, and if the heat emissions were smaller, we could coat the exterior in a radar absorbing material, which would minimize its exposure to just about all current forms of scanning."

"Yeah...well almost all forms of scanning." Ayase looked over at Kurt. "The thing's still going to be noisy when moving." Kurt nodded. "Yes...there is that small problem, which could be more software related." "Oh?" "Well...maybe if we change the way it moves, like instead of just marching around like the current design, why not have the thing move more human like and have the ability to climb things?" "Well...that really falls under both categories I think." Ayase sighed and leaned back in her wheelchair. "We could always add more movement points...but that adds more point's of failure's."

"True, I guess we'll talk with Tsugumi about that then...speaking of which where did she get to?" Ayase shrugged as she saved their work and closed down the display. "I think she said something about going home early." "Hmph, well I guess that's alright...though don't you usually go with her?" Kurt asked, likewise beginning to pack up some things. "Oh yeah...now that I think about it I did tell her to go home.." Ayase smiled as she finished. "Did you now?" Kurt asked with a smirk, looking her straight in the eye. "Yeah...well, you know I didn't want our plans to be bothered..." Ayase replied, returning the gaze and lightly blushing. "Well then, I guess we should get going then."

**{A/N Sorry this one's a little shorter, I've been really busy lately and haven't had much time to right, but anyway enjoy! And don't forget to Rate and Review and all that other good stuff!}**

** -The17thScripter**


	6. Calm

**Chapter 6: Calm**

Kurt laid out a blanket on the soft grass, humming to himself. Glancing up, he could see Ayase by the park's lake, watching the sunset. Quickly making sure everything was in order, he walked over to her, softly setting his hand on her shoulder. She jumped a little but quickly relaxed. "Ee!...Kurt you startled me!" she mock complained, stifling back a giggle."Did I? I apologize...just wanted to inform you that dinner is ready." He chuckled. "Great! Lets eat!" she smiled and turned herself around and began to wheel herself towards their spot.

Kurt smirked and snuck up behind her, grabbing her wheelchair and pushing her faster towards the spot. He heard her gasp at the sudden acceleration. "Kurt!" she almost yelled, her face starting to turn red. His ice blue eyes seemed to twinkle, "Yes?" He asked mischievously as they arrived at the spot. "I don't...I...grr..." she stammered, flustered. Kurt chuckled again, walking around to the front of her, leaning forward. "Wha...what are you doing?" She asked, her heart starting to beat faster. "You don't seriously expect to sit in that wheelchair the whole time, did you?"

He slid his arms around her back and underneath her legs, slowly lifting her out of the wheelchair. He slowly stood up for a moment, holding her bridal style as she threw her arms around his neck, holding onto him tightly. "Shh..." he said in a soft voice. "I won't drop you, don't worry..." She glanced up at him, blushing, though she almost looked like she was worried. "Ayase? Is something wrong? I already told you I'm not going to...hmmmph!" She cut him off, leaning up and kissing him, her eyes closing. Relaxing into the sudden kiss, he slowly set her down on the blanket, never breaking contact with her sweet lips.

After what felt like a blissful eternity, they separated, both of them smiling and blushing. "Ss..sorry...It's just that I...erm..." Kurt shook his head. "There's nothing to be sorry about, Ayase, its alright." He offered her a smile and went about pulling out plates and utensils. He glanced over and noticed that she was propping herself up on one arm, that wouldn't do. He flipped open what looked like a cooler and pulled out what looked like three large thermoses. He opened them, letting the steam from the contents wafte out. Ayase sniffed the air and could feel her mouth start to water. Kurt rapidly prepared the plates with rice, beef and gravy, and a small amount of fresh steamed broccoli.

He handed one of the plates to Ayase, who took it with her only free hand. Kurt stood up again, walked over and sat down next to her. "Here," He said, sliding close to her. "You can lean on me..." Ayase blushed. "Are you sure?" Kurt nodded and she slowly leaned back on him, freeing up her other hand. The two ate their meal in peace, Ayase slowly getting more and more comfortable on Kurt. After the meal was finished, Kurt looked to the freshly arriving night sky. Leaning back suddenly onto the blanket. Ayase, startled fell ontop of him. "Oh...sorry..." "No...its fine...just caught me off guard a little bit..."

Kurt adjusted and helped her lay next to him, after much blushing and stammering she curled up next to him and looked into the sky with him, her head resting on his shoulder, his arm around her shoulder, holding her close. Ayase smiled and exhaled, she could hear the thump of his heart, and she felt safe and secure. "Kurt." "Yes?" "Uhm...are we...together?" She was glad they we're looking at the stars of the sky, so he couldn't see her blushing madly. "That depends...is that something you want?"

That caught her a little off guard, _Well...do I? ...Yes_, "Yes...I do believe it is..." "Then the answer is yes." Kurt mentally cringed, he was hoping he could have worded that better. _Why do I have to be so blunt at times..._ he groaned mentally. Ayase just snuggled a little closer to him. "Thanks...to be honest a few weeks ago...I never could have imagined being in a relationship...but now..." she smiled, tilting her head to look at him as he adjusted his to look at her. "...I couldn't imagine being without you..." She wasn't blushing, and her words flowed with sincerity.

"Kurt...I love you..."

"I love you to Ayase..."

They leaned closer, and their lips once again met passionately for the second time that night. Ayase wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him even closer, her eyes drooping shut as his warmth seemed to sooth through her. They split apart, catching their breath. "Kurt..I...think we should..erm.." Ayase started before trailing off. "Wait before we do anything 'serious'?" She nodded. "I don't mean to..." Kurt cut her off with another quick kiss. "Its okay, I was going to suggest the same thing...I mean we haven't even been officially together a full ten minutes yet." He chuckled.

She blushed again. "Y..yeah." They said nothing else, they only remained in each others embrace for quite some time after that. They were content, Kurt smiled as he watched his new girlfriend begin to drift off to sleep in his arms. _My girlfriend...heh never thought I'd see the day..._ He adjusted ever so slightly to give her a better 'pillow' with his arm. _Its good she's agreeing not to rush things...to be honest it feels like we rushed to get to this point, besides, _He shifted his gaze back up to the stars. _I don't think either of us are ready for any potential consequences of such actions._ He sighed and continued to watch the night sky, the numerous stars slowly beginning their trek across the sky.

By the time Kurt decided that is was time to pack up and head back, Ayase was sound asleep. Smiling, he quietly slipped out of her grasp and almost silently packed up the picnic. With nothing else left but the blanket, he leaned down and gently ran his hand across her shoulder. "Ayase...I need you to wake up..." Ayse groaned and her eyes fluttered open. Smiling, Kurt gently picked her up and set her in her wheelchair, draping the blanket around her. Slinging a bag with the rest of the supplies over his back, he slowly began pushing her to a path that lead to the train station.

[-]

Ayase awoke to find herself clinging to Kurt in a bed, the two of them in a rather intimate position. She blinked and initially started to panic but calmed back down as memories of the previous night started to come to her. _Good...we didn't do anything. _Were her thoughts as she snuggled back in close to him. From what she could remember Kurt had asked her if she wished to spend the night with him seeing as his apartment was closer and it was rather late at night. She vaguely remembered agreeing and sending Tsugumi a message informing her that she would be staying out until the next day.

After that she didn't remember much, she could feel a warm, almost fluffy garment wrapped around her like a jacket, complete with sleeves. _A bathrobe? Hmm...I must have changed, not wanting to sleep in my regular clothes._ She decided she would figure out the details at a later time, and simply drifted back off to sleep. Kurt awoke a few minutes later, likewise finding himself a bit startled initially to the presence of another in bed. He smiled and slowly started to get up, but found himself being held back down in bed. "Five more minutes..." Ayase mumbled.

Kurt continued to smile and for a moment layed back down next to her. "Ayase...we can't sleep such a beautiful day away." "Watch me." Ayase smirked, clinging on to him and futily trying to keep him in the warm bed. "As much as I would love to," Kurt grinned, wrapping his arms around her and beginning to pick her up. "I do think breakfast is in order..." He was cut off as she leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the lips. _I could get used to that_. Kurt mused to himself as he carried her out to his small kitchen. Helping her into a seat at his table, he darted around and quickly began preparing a meal.

Ayase quietly smiled and watched as her boyfriend prepared the morning meal. _He's so sweet, I'm glad things are turning out the way they are._ The scent of eggs and bacon began to wafte to her nose. _And I must admit, his more American cuisine is quite good...but I hope that they're aren't any repercussions from this love, I'm sure Shu would understand...right? He never really did see me as more than a friend anyway._ She sighed and looked down to the table. Soon a steaming plate of bacon and eggs was slid in front of her, and she looked up with a smile. "Breakfast is served!" Kurt cheerily stated, sitting down across from her. She grabbed a utensil and dug in, letting the flavor wash over her taste buds.

After the enjoyable morning meal, they moved to Kurt's living room and just switched on the television. Ayase snuggled herself up against Kurt. They were just watching the news, which seemed to be dull until, "Breaking news!" came the announcement over the television. Kurt raised an eyebrow and started to pay more attention. "Wonder what this is about." "Shh.." Ayase shushed him as she too took an interest as the voice on the TV continued. "...another outbreak of the disease known as the 'Apocalypse Virus' has just been reported along the eastern Chinese coast, the Chinese government has yet to make a formal announcement about the situation, but reports from local eye witnesses have confirmed..." The two of the seemed to freeze, their happy and content persona draining into fear and confusion...

...It was happening again...

**{A/N Thats a wrap for this chapter, Review, Rate, Fav, etc...}**

** -The17thScripter**


	7. Turbulence

**Chapter 7: Turbulence**

"No...no this is not happening...not again..." Ayase shivered and trembled, huddling up close to Kurt. Under any other circumstances she would have held her head high in militaristic resolve. But now that she had someone she cared about again, things had changed.

"Look, I'm sure this will stay isolated to the Chinese coast..." Kurt tried to reassure her, holding her as she trembled. "This won't be another Lost Christmas, things will be different." Kurt sighed, his own suspicions contradicting that statement. His phone started ringing from its location on the coffee table, and he leaned over and answered.

"Hello?"

"Kurt! Tell me you've seen the news." Tsugumi's worried voice shouted through the connection.

"Yes...me and Ayase just heard the report, any word from Shinbungi?"

"Hai! He wants development of the project to move faster...he said something about putting a team together." Tsugumi paused for a moment. "Hows Aya-nee?"

Kurt glances to the aforementioned woman as she hugs him, close enough to overhear the conversation. "...she's a little shaken up...but she's alright."

"Good...I'll head over to the warehouse and get working."

"Alright, we'll be over there shortly."

Kurt clicked the phone shut and set it back on the coffee table. "So...this happens, we've been ordered to speed up development, and theres talk of a team of some kind." He shakes his head, letting another sigh occur. "So where do we go from here?" He asks, still holding Ayase in his embrace.

"We do what we can...and hope..." She pauses, looking up at him, "Hope this doesn't ruin the lives of so many like it did before..."

[-]

Tsugumi barrelled into the warehouse, moving in a blur. She flew into the room she set up for her software research and immediately brought a dozen display's and interfaces online. The model of the endlave appeared before her as she sat down in a chair, and she quickly began typing on a keyboard, lines upon lines of code zooming across displays.

"Doesn't sound like you've changed a bit..." a male voice says, causing the raven-haired girl to whirl around.

"What the? how did you..." She freezes as the owner of the voice enters the room, and she blinks a few times to make sure she's not hallucinating. "...Shu?"

Shu nods, "Hai...Shinbungi contacted me, said something about needing my help with a project or something." He pauses for a moment, listening for the girl's reaction. "he said come here...and the guards let me right in, do you have any idea what he has planned?"

"Only speculation..." she folds her arms across her chest and hmphs. "You know you could have at least left a message before up and disappearing a few years ago." Shu slumps slightly and sighs.

"I am sorry...but I needed to be alone for awhile..." Tsugumi sighed and shook her head at the answer.

"I'll take it for now...but you owe a better explanation later." She taps a few keys and leans back in her chair. " I'm not sure entirely what Shinbungi has planned, but I do know that this project we've been working on has just been kicked into high gear. Aya-nee and Kurt should be here soon."

"Kurt?"

Tsugumi giggles. "Head of the project and Aya-nee's boyfriend..." Shu only nods and heads back out of the room.

[-]_Chinese Coast_[-]

A lone woman with flowing black hair stands on a mountain, overlooking what looks like a city ravaged by purple, crystalline structures. Her figure is slim and well defined, and she wears what looks like a sleek armor of some kind, complemented by a trench coat. On her back is a black rifle, and a sword rests at her hip. her steel gray eyes match her pale skin as they scan the view. _Need to find shelter...safety...off this land..._ The woman looks to her right and continues looking over her surroundings. She spots a boat near what looks like a large body of water and heads for it.

As she approaches, a couple of armed men intercept her. "You there! what are you doing here? this area's been restricted." The lead man says. She pays them no head and continues heading for her destination. "Listen lady!" one of the men steps in front of her, followed by his companions. "I'm gonna have to ask you to come with us." She stops moving and studies the men,_ Can't be caught...must persist...eliminate if necessary..._ She resumes moving forward and one of the men shoots his gun, the bullet hitting her shoulder. The ensuing wound leaks an odd white fluid and she glares at the men.

In a flash, she unsheath's her sword and slices in attack...three heads fall to the ground. She puts the sword away and resumes her pace...clutching her shoulder as she heads for the boat.

[-]_Undisclosed location_[-]

"What do you mean project 527's escaped!?" the dark man shouts in anger, beating his fist on his desk. The lieutenant only stands firm and nods slightly.

"I'm sorry sir, but during the outbreak the facility containing her was damaged, and she broke out of her cell and acquired armor and weapons."

"Find her! Catch her! and if need be kill her! And don't come back until you do!"

[-]

Ayase sat in her wheelchair aboard the train, watching the scenery zip past the window. So much had happened in the past couple of hours, from admitting to love to another outbreak of the nightmare she thought she had left behind. She looked to her left and saw the man she loved. He had donned his sunglasses once again, despite her urgings for him to forgo their use. He glanced at her and faintly smiled. She returned with her own, forced, faint smile. "Don't worry...I'm sure things will turn out alright." He assured her for what seemed like the hundredth time.

She only nodded and returned her gaze to the window. Leaning back in her chair she sighed quietly to herself. _Things we're just going smoothly...and now this happens..._ she looked down to her lap, to the legs that kept her from a normal life. _If only I could have my legs back...I wouldn't feel like a burden._ Truth was she had been feeling like that, ever since that night. She longed to be able to tackle him in loving embrace, to wrap her legs around him. A tone from the trains intercom brought her from her thoughts.

The two exited the train with little dialogue and proceeded to head for the warehouse. "Ne...Ayase?" Kurt asked as they came within view.

"Hai?"

"Were we expecting anybody else?"

"No...why?"

"Then who's that at the door with Tsugumi?"

Ayase blinked and squinted at the figure next to the familiar raven-haired girl. She blinked again and then gasped. Kurt looked at her with an odd expression, then a respectful one as waves of anger seemed to start to emanate from the girl. "Ayase? You alright?" He asked as they neared the entrance.

"Just fine..." she mutters. Kurt looked to the man, taking note of his rather casual dress suit and walking stick, _Probably blind..._

"Tsugumi! care to introduce your friend here?" he calls as the arrive. The girl nods.

"Hai, Kurt, meet Ouma Shu, an old friend of ours." Ayase hmpd, earning a frown from the man.

"Eh...pleasure to meet you, might I ask why you have come to visit?" Kurt asks as the arrive and stop.

"I was sent by Shinbungi...though I'm afraid I was given much reason as to why..." Shu replies in an even tone. "I do hope I am not intruding."

Kurt shakes his head. "No of course not..just a bit unexpected...then again so are recent events." He says with a light sigh, "Well lets head in..."

**{A/N} Sorry for the delay...I've been extremely busy IRL with school and family, so I haven't had much time to write...anyway this ones a bit shorter, the next one will be longer, promise!**

**Ayase: "It had better..."**

'**Scripter: -meep-**

**Shu: "I thought this was supposed to be about Ayase and Kurt? What am I doing here?"**

'**Scripter: "Its a secret...now shush! remeber to Rate and Review!"**

** -The17thScripter**


End file.
